desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Parker Scavo
|Last appearance = |Portrayer = Zane Huett (S1 – S4) Joshua Logan Moore (S5 – ) }} Parker Scavo is portrayed by Zane Huett for the first four seasons and by Joshua Logan Moore starting from season five. Biography Parker Scavo was born August 18, 1998 to Lynette and Tom Scavo. Parker is the third son of the Scavos. Just like his older brothers, Parker is a student at Barcliff Academy. After the twins put gum in his hair, Lynette shaved his head and used Parker to get into a yoga class by pretending he was afflicted with cancer. Parker also invented an imaginary friend, a British nanny named Mrs. Mulberry, to help him cope with his mother's new job. For a short period of time, Parker became fascinated by the female figure - a problem Lynette solved by buying him a puppy dog. Parker stands out among his siblings as he is the only one really concerned and worried about his mother Lynette after the hostage event. In the episode Children and Art Lynette asks Art Shephard the new neighbour so Art pretends to be a superhero called Protector Man and Parker believes him because he has "P" labelled on his T-Shirt. When Lynette and Parker go to Art's house to drop off the cake Lynette made for him for saving her life, Parker follows a train into Art's basement which is full of toys. At first Lynette is impressed until she sees a wall full of photos of half naked boys. She takes Parker by the hand and tells him they are leaving the house. Art comes over and tells Lynette that he would like to give her a tour of the place and then Parker comes running out asking if he can go on Art's pinball machine again and Art's face drops. When Lynette falls asleep in Beautiful Girls, Parker sneaks out. When Lynette wakes and discover Parker missing she rushes over to Art's house and demands to have her son. Art's sister points out that Parker is with Tom Scavo across the street. He is very concerned when his mother decides to go back to work and factors heavily in her decision to quit her job to help Tom run his pizzeria. In Season Five, Parker is still the most talkative around Lynette (his mother) and is more behaved and responsible then his older brothers. Trivia *Parker was originally going to be named Preston, which was changed to be the name of one of his older brothers. *After being a recurring guest star during the first season of the show, Huett is now being credited as "also starring". *Parker is the most sweet and sensitive of the three young boys. *Parker's birthday is August 18th Relatives Blood Relatives * Son: N/A * Daughter: N/A * Grandfather: Rodney Scavo, Mr. Lindquist (deceased) * Grandmother: Allison Scavo, Stella Wingfield * Mother: Lynette Scavo * Father: Tom Scavo * Siblings: Porter Scavo (older brother), Preston Scavo (older brother), Penny Scavo (younger sister), Kayla Huntington (half-sister), Patrick Scavo (younger brother, miscarriage) and Paige Scavo (younger sister) Aunts: Lydia Lindquist, Lucy Lindquist Other Relatives * Step-Father: N/A * Step-Mother: N/A * Ex-Wive: N/A * Current Wife: N/A * Father-in-law: N/A * Mother-in-law: N/A * Step-Son: N/A * Step-Daughter: N/A * Past Romances: N/A Scavo, Parker Category:Season 1 characters